Little Memories
by Jollyme
Summary: Time flows past as we watch, leaving nothing behind but experience and memories, impressions on the dusty recesses of the mind. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace and many others come forward to narrate various little memories of their own. New chapters up!
1. Meeting Ferb

**A/N: Ok, here is my second fan fiction, a series of anecdotes. Enjoy! I would appreciate reviews.**

Meeting Ferb

**As told by**_** Phineas**_

Mom was wearing a simple, silky white gown, and a beautiful white wedding-veil. Dad was wearing a white shirt, a neat black suit, and a red bow. Nine-year-old Candace was with them. She was a bridesmaid, wearing a frilly, sky blue coloured frock, and a hair band held her shoulder-length hair back in place. Their wedding had just finished. I was four then. I smiled up at Mom and Dad as they came over to me.

"Don't you want to meet Ferb?" asked Dad, ruffling my hair. I was excited, because I knew I was going to have a new brother. "Yeah," I said. "Me too," said Candace. Dad and Mom smiled. "I'll get Ferb," said Dad. He disappeared into the dispersing crowd.

Ten minutes later, he was back, with a small kid, looking a lot like him. He was a little taller than I was, and had untidy green hair. I stared at him with big, curious eyes. Candace smiled. He came over to us shyly.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello," he said, rather shyly. "What's your name?" asked Candace, in a friendly manner.

"Ferb," he said. "I am five,"

I smiled at my new stepbrother. He smiled, too. He looked quite nice when he smiled.

"I am Phineas, and this is Candace," I said happily.

Ferb's smile turned into a wide, mischievous grin. My smile became wider. Mom ruffled his hair affectionately, and he looked up at her curiously. She smiled kindly, and nodded to me persuasively. I didn't hesitate, and took his hand, as we walked down to the car. I had a feeling we were going to like each other a lot.


	2. First Invention

First Invention

**As told by **_**Ferb**_

Phineas and I have been inventing for as long as we can remember. Sure, we started our Big Ideas at ten, but we loved inventing and experimenting since we met.

I was six then, and Phineas was five. We were looking down at a cute ballerina doll wearing a sweet smile, and a pretty, pink dress. Phineas bent down and squeezed the ballerina's right leg, and it stood upright and started dancing. I felt proud. We had actually made this doll dance.

Just then, ten-year-old Candace rushed into the room. "What in the world are you doing with my—"she yelled, and then her voice reduced to a whisper. "Oh my,"

She ran over to us, and picked up the doll. "Did you do this?" she asked.

I shied away. Phineas stammered: "Y...y...yes,"

Candace stared at her old ballerina doll, which we had modified. "You never did this before," she whispered. We shook our heads.

"It's—it's absolutely wonderful!" burst out Candace. We looked up at her in wonder. She was one to lose her temper quickly. "Wait till I show this to Mom!"

Off she tore down the corridor, shouting. "Mom! Mom! Phineas and Ferb have modified my doll! They never did it before! It's really nice!"'

Phineas turned to me. "So, Ferb, we made the doll dance, huh?" he asked happily.

I nodded my head happily. We should try this out more often.


	3. My new best friend

My new best friend

**As told by **_**Candace**_

Mom quickly brushed my short, light red hair neatly and held it back with a bright pink hair band. I quickly dusted down my white pinafore dress, where the school bus was standing, hooting impatiently.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" I called, waving.

Mom and Dad waved back. My real dad, Jonathan Flynn, was still alive then. He was a kind, cheerful, tall man; with a triangular head just like Phineas', an untidy mop of brown hair, and the beginnings of a little brown beard.

I got into the school bus, ready for my first day of kindergarten. I was five years old then, and an only child. I found a seat next to a girl, about my own age, with light brown skin, and short black hair. She wore a cute little blue bow upon her hair, a white coloured top, and a blue pinafore dress over it.

"Hi," she said timidly.

"Hello," I said. "What's your name?"

"Stacy," she said.

"Hello, Stacy," I introduced myself. "I am Candace,"

Stacy smiled. I smiled back.

We sat together quietly. She looked happier as she stared out of the window. I found myself liking her, and made up my mind to sit next to her in my new class.


	4. A new neighbour

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, ****artsyfartsy1998. Here is Isabella's introduction...**

* * *

><p><span>A new neighbour<span>

**As told by _Isabella_**

I was a cute, skinny little girl of four when I walked into our home in Danville for the first time, clutching my doll, Molly. She was a brunette, wearing a pretty, green dress. I looked around in awe, as Mom and Dad brought inside the trunks.

When I was young, practically my only companions were my mom, and Molly. We lived at the outskirts of a town with my grandparents, and Dad was always travelling. Mom took me up to my bedroom. I went in to have a bath, and then dressed in my usual white blouse, with a mauve coloured pinafore dress, and tied a pretty, matching bow on top of my short black hair, and went down to the garden.

I opened the gate, and looked out. There was a small, skinny triangle-headed boy, who looked the same age as me, with an older, nine-year-old redhead girl, on the sidewalk. The boy was riding his bright red tricycle, and the girl was riding her bright pink scooter. I looked forlornly at them, and hoped they would notice me.

The triangle-headed, red-haired boy cycled up to where I was standing, and stopped. He looked at me, and smiled. "Hi," he said cheerfully.

"Hi," I said shyly.

The nine-year-old, obviously his sister, came up. "Phineas, who are—"she said, and then stopped, as she saw me. She smiled kindly. "Hello," she said. "I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"Isabella," I said. "I just came here,"

"I am Phineas," said the boy happily.

"My name is Candace," said the nine-year-old sister quietly.

I smiled, and they smiled back. "Come and play with us some time," said Phineas.

"Yes! I will!" I said, cheerfully. As they cycled down to their house, I ran inside to tell my parents that I had made some new friends.


	5. Lost & Found

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! Here is the fifth chapter...guess who is narrating? (A platypus with teal-coloured fur comes out)**

Lost & Found

* * *

><p><strong>As told by <strong>_**Perry**_

I looked around wildly for my family as I climbed onto the riverbank. They did not seem to be anywhere in sight. The last thing I remembered was swimming after a delicious-looking freshwater shrimp, and then being caught in a very strong current that seemed to have swept me far away from my family.

I felt worried and alone and lost. I was only one year old then. I wanted my mother and father with me. I wondered what I would do. I crawled into a thick bush, its leaves wet and soaking, lay down there in the cool shade, and shut my eyes.

I do not know how much later, but I was woken up by the sound of men, talking in hushed voices, walking briskly somewhere near me, which sounded loud in the quietness of the forest. I crouched inside my bush quietly, and made a small noise. I hoped the men had not heard it.

To my horror, deft fingers parted the leaves of the bush, and peering in at me was a friendly-looking, triangular face, with a mop of untidy auburn hair, and the trace of a moustache and beard on his chin. I stepped back a little, and sat there, paralysed with fear.

"Hello, little guy," he said warmly.

I merely looked at him with big, curious eyes.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "I mean no harm," He held out his finger. On it was a fat caterpillar, wriggling for all it was worth. I walked cautiously up to the worm, and sniffed at it. It smelled all right, so I gulped down the worm in a second.

"Good boy," said the man warmly. "Come here," I hopped onto the man's outstretched arms without a doubt. He lifted me out of the bush, and ruffled my fur softly. He took out a big cardboard box, made a few small holes in it, and spread grass, wet and soft, at the bottom. Then he carefully placed me in it.

"Don't worry," he said again. "I hope you like it in there," I thought that I would trust the man, and shut my eyes to sleep. That day was the day I lost a family, and gained another.


	6. Outing

Outing

**As told by **_**Dr Doofenshmirtz**_

I flung open the window of my room, and peered out. Druselstein usually had rather dark, rainy days, but today was a bit lighter, with a light, pleasant drizzle. I liked this sort of weather, so I climbed on to the windowsill, and jumped right out of the window, landed lightly onto the flowerbed, and leapt quickly onto the path. I was ten then, but was small for my age, so I could easily squeeze out of the rather large window.

It was four in the morning and the sun had not risen yet. I was still supposed to be standing as a lawn gnome, but then, when everyone was asleep, I used to strip off my beard and cap, and go inside for some rest.

I patted the small backpack I was wearing, and was content to think about the large slice of doonkleberry pie I had taken from the larder. It smelt delicious. I did not wait any further, and darted down the path, opened the gate silently, and rushed out into the empty streets, enjoying my very rare freedom.

I walked down the path to the forest, which was rocky and very solid, in the crisp, wet morning air. It was not a very long trip, and I soon reached the outskirts of the forest. By now, the sun was beginning to peep out of its bed slowly. _My parents will be up soon_, I thought. I took out the slice of doonkleberry pie from the bag, and sniffed at it hungrily. Then I tucked into the large slice, and had finished it in a minute. Then I got up hurriedly, slung my backpack over my shoulders again, and ran down the path home, with the stones snapping lightly under my feet.

I looked at the sun, as I got home, which was embracing the sky slowly. I climbed quickly into my bedroom through the open window, stowed the backpack under my bed, and looked longingly outside. I sighed quietly as I retired for lawn gnome duty. I didn't often get moments of freedom like this.


	7. Innocent request

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed so far. This chapter is Vanessa's introduction, and it takes place when she is seven, and her parents are already divorced, I think. Reviews please!**

Innocent request

**As told by **_**Vanessa**_

The doorbell rang, and Mom went to get it. I looked idly at the entrance, and elation flooded me as I recognised my father at the door, donning a white lab coat over a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt, and wearing dark green slacks, as usual. I ran up to him, and threw my arms around him. He smiled, and gently let me go.

"Daddy is going to the store, Vanessa dear," he said, ruffling my short, dark brown hair. "Do you want anything?"

I thought for a while, and then nodded my head. I crept up to Dad, and whispered passionately, "Daddy, if you got me a Mary McGuffin doll, you would be the world's greatest dad," Dad smiled, and nodded. He left the seven-year-old me standing on the ground, looking up at him at with big, innocent blue eyes. I waved goodbye as he strode away from the door.

Mom closed the door, and I walked back to where I had been sitting on the ground. As I played with my other dolls forlornly, my thoughts wandered off to the Mary McGuffin doll I had asked for. There was a small smile on my face as I thought of my dad, and his promise.


	8. The Academy

**A/N: Guess who's narrating? I got the inspiration from Major Monogram's flashback in the episode **_**Get that Bigfoot outa my face**_**. Reviews please!**

* * *

><p><span>The Academy<span>

**As told by **_**Major Monogram**_

I pushed open the tall, polished glass doors, and stepped into the large hall of Cliffside Military Academy, Britain. The walls were a creamy, but dull white in colour. They looked rough, and strong, even though several cracks ran down them. There was a black statue of some long-gone military figure in the very centre of the hall, with elaborate detail. The harsh white light from an electric tube-light threw light over the whole scene.

_People from all over the world come to Cliffside for training to work in various secret organisations all over the world_, I remembered my uncle tell me sternly. I was sent here because my uncle, Robert Monogram, was the head of some secret organisation, back in America. I was fourteen years old then.

I made my way to the staircase, which had railings of smooth, shiny, cold steel. I climbed up the greying stairs up to the second floor. I strode briskly to the door of room no. 18, and read the label pasted on it. According to it, I was supposed to share the room with some person called Adrian Bonds.

I opened the door, set my trunk on the floor, and sat down heavily on the double bed. The bed had clean white bed sheets, with warm, rather dusty pillows in clean white pillowcases. I looked around the room, and sighed. I was to spend four years here, in this academy. I got up with a start as a teen, who was not much older than me, came into the room.


	9. Meeting Perry

**A/N: Most of the anecdotes here are unconnected, but this anecdote (narrated by Phineas), is a sort of sequel to the fifth chapter, **_**Lost & Found**_** (narrated by Perry). Reviews please!**

Meeting Perry

**As told by **_**Phineas**_

I was two years old, and I sat on the sofa, scribbling enthusiastically with a large red crayon in an old notebook of Candace's. Seven-year-old Candace was playing with her dolls upstairs. Just then, the doorbell rang, and Mom went to get it. She opened the door, and moved aside. I threw the notebook and crayon aside and rushed to my father in delight. He put his trunk by the door and hugged me, and I hugged him back.

"So, Jonathan how was the business trip?" asked Mom.

"Great. Everything went smoothly, and I completed my work successfully," said Dad. His eyes shone mischievously as he winked at me. "Phinny, guess what I brought you?"

"A surprise, Jonathan?" said Mom, smiling demurely. It was then that we noticed the other thing Dad had bought: a box, which smelled of freshly turned, wet earth. "Call young Candy down," said Dad. "Candace! Candace dear!" called Mom. "Dad has come, and he wants you to come down,"

"Coming, Mom!" yelled Candace's voice from above. She tore down the stairs, and greeting father, came to stand beside me. Dad picked up the box, very carefully placed it in front of me, and opened the lid. I peered inside, and stared at a creature I had never seen before. It stared back at me with big, curious eyes, a little bundle of soft teal fur.

"Puppy!" I burst out.

Mom and Dad laughed lightly. Candace grinned. "It's not a puppy, Phineas dear," explained Mom gently. I nodded my head curiously. _What sort of a creature was this_, I wondered. Just then, Candace broke the silence. "Is it not...a platypus?"

Dad grinned. "You are right, Candace," he said. "This is a platypus."

"Patypus?" I repeated. Dad nodded his head in agreement.

Candace lifted him out of the box. "Oh, he's so cute!" she exclaimed. She put him on the ground, and I reached over to stroke him gently. "Where you find patypus, Daddy?" I asked in my curious little voice.

"It was lost, the poor little thing!" said Dad, smiling. "Now, Phineas, Candace, this little fella is going to live with us! What do you say to that?"

I nodded, delighted. Candace smiled. "He's got to have a name," she said quietly. "What about...um...Perry?"

"Perry?" asked Mom. "Yeah..." hesitated Candace. "He sort of looks like a Perry,"

"Then Perry it is," declared Dad. I clapped my hands with joy. Mom and Candace smiled. That was the beginning of a long relationship with my closest, friendliest platypus pet yet.


	10. Bedtime

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

* * *

><p><span>Bedtime<span>

**As told by **_**Ferb**_

When I was three, father, mother, and I lived in a little house in London.

One rainy night, my mother, Grace Fletcher, tucked me into bed as usual, and kissed my forehead gently. "Good night," she whispered. I hugged my blanket tighter around myself, and lay, listening to the rain drops pattering heavily on the roof, and gazed up at my mother.

She was kind and cheerful-looking, with long ash-blonde hair, long eyelashes, and laughing black eyes, like mine. I crept up to her, and whispered. "Mother, tell a story, please?"

She ruffled my hair fondly. "Of course, dear," she said. She lay down beside me, hugged me tight, and began.

"Once upon a time, there was a young boy..."

I nodded sleepily. "...who lived with his parents near a forest. The forest was beautiful. He loved it so much, because of the warm golden sunlight that filtered lazily through the thick green canopy of leaves, the gurgling stream of fresh, cold water, all the pretty butterflies and bees that flitted in and out of the flowers..."

My eyes were already beginning to feel heavy. I loved Mother's stories. "...the boy had no friends, but he loved the animals in the forest like his own brothers. He was particularly friendly with a little baby elephant called Nelson, whom he loved and who loved him back. Nelson was a little naughty, and loved the bananas that the boy brought when he came. And then..."

She extracted her arm gently from my body, and gently shut my eyelids, which were nearly closed. "Good night," she whispered again. She had seen that I had nearly slept. I turned over sleepily, and slept, my breathing becoming steady. I miss those times so much...


	11. Canderemy

**A/N: I have published a new story! However, **_**Little Memories**_** won't finish until I run out of ideas. OK, here's Candace's second appearance:**

* * *

><p><span>Canderemy<span>

**As told by **_**Candace**_

It was 6th May.

Stacy, Jenny and I were walking down one of the corridors of our middle school, chattering as usual. We were in seventh grade then. It was recess, and children filled the corridors. It was easy enough to bump into someone.

"I hear there's a new boy in the eighth grade," I said conversationally. "Sure," said Stacy. "They say he's really cute, and an ace guitarist and basketball player. What was his name again, Jenny...?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Jeremy something, I think," she said in her quiet voice. "So-" I began, but before I could complete the sentence, I crashed right into a boy, and sat down on the floor with a bump. I looked quietly up at the boy, and blushed. He was tall, with messy golden hair, bright blue eyes, and a rather long neck. He smiled very gently at me, and extended a helpful arm to help me up.

I grabbed his arm, and hauled myself up to a much better standing position. He nodded at me, making me blush again, and turned and walked away with his friend. I stared dreamily, happily after him. There were butterflies inside my stomach.

"You know, Stace, I think he's the cutest boy in the school," I said dreamily. Behind me, Stacy and Jenny were giggling helplessly.


	12. Finding Pinky

**A/N: I really need reviews. And look out: there's a nerd going to be coming soon, with tales to tell. You can guess who he is.**

Finding Pinky

* * *

><p><strong>As told by <strong>_**Isabella**_

Adyson and I were walking down the street, chattering as usual. We were eight years old, then. Just then, we heard a whine, which seemed to be coming from a small alley. Adyson looked at me in surprise, and we rushed down the sidewalk, down to a small alley. I wrinkled up my nose as I entered the small, dirty alley, which sunlight lit, only dimly. In the dim light, we spotted a very small puppy, whining mournfully. Adyson gasped. I kneeled down by the little puppy, and brought it into the light.

"It's got no collar," whispered Adyson.

I looked at the puppy. "It's a Chihuahua!" I gasped.

"A _what_?" repeated Adyson in amazement.

"A Chihuahua," I repeated. "It must have been abandoned," I said crossly.

I felt a momentary surge of anger flow through me. "It's cute," said Adyson, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah," I said, smiling. I ruffled its fur, and it jumped up happily at me. "Look, it likes you," pointed out Adyson.

"Yeah," I said. "I think I am going to take this poor little thing home," I hugged the little puppy fondly. "I shall call it...Pinky,"


	13. Down the secret passage

Down the secret passage

**As told by **_**Perry**_

_I can stand_, I thought, feeling an odd mixture of pride, elation and anticipation. _I can stand on two legs!_

I was standing on two legs for the first time, in the warm, sunny backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher house, alone, unseen. My owners, Candace, and their parents were out, leaving me alone at home. I was bored, until I decided to try to stand as these humans did.

Moreover, I was able to actually do it. I slowly let go of the tree I had been using as a support, and stood alone on my own two, sturdy legs. I knew I could step forward, and I took two small, tottering steps forward. I suddenly felt something settling under my feet, and before I could do anything, the earth had given way, forming a perfectly round hole, and I was falling down a long, translucent glass tube.

The first thing I did was to gasp loudly. I fell at increasing speed down the tube, gasping for breath. _What was happening to me? Where was I going?_ Questions formed rapidly in my mind, and I was anxious, breathless, and uneasy. Five minutes later, my feet hit cold, shiny metal, and I gasped as I sat down on the metal floor with a bump. I stared around, open-mouthed.

It was a large room, rather like a secret base. It might have been another of those wild, fantastic dreams of mine. Harsh white light lit the room, and it felt uncomfortably cool inside. There was a faint humming noise in the air, coming from the various machines and gadgets stacked neatly and purposefully around the room. With tottering steps, I walked on two legs to a big screen, rather like a movie screen, that glowed an empty, blank gray. I pulled myself onto the chair with some effort, and stared at the screen. I was startled as it flickered suddenly into life, and gave a startled chatter.

A stocky-looking old man, with greying hair, a bushy moustache, and a greying unibrow appeared on the screen. "Good morning, Perry," he said. I made my usual chattering noise, astonished. "Welcome to your OWCA base. We shall explain everything to you soon, but we have noticed that you are an extremely intelligent platypus, and you are in running to be one of the next secret agent trainees of the OWCA this year,"

I nodded, astonished. I had had no idea that this would be the day my life had changed forever. All at once, from an ordinary pet platypus, I had turned into an undercover secret agent!

And I thought it was a dream, at first.


	14. Daughter

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for some time. Thanks to all those who reviewed so far. Ok, I just wanted to tell that my updating schedule might become a little less regular for my two current stories (The**_** Rebellion**_**, and **_**Little Memories**_**, **_**Last day of summer**_** is on hiatus), because school's going to begin soon.**

* * *

><p><span>Daughter<span>

**As told by **_**Dr Doofenshmirtz**_

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

I smiled as I heard these words. I was not as clumsy as I usually was, as I carefully took the baby in my arms. She had a fine down of deep brown hair on her head, and she looked up innocently at me with big blue eyes, taking in everything around her. It must have been strange for her to come into such new surroundings, surroundings that were so different to where she had been residing for nine months, and it was strange for me to be so... _perceptive._

Charlene, still looking rather dazed and sleepy, looked over at me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back: a small, sleepy smile. I looked back at my new baby daughter. I was finally a father! Now I would feel what Papa Doofenshmirtz would feel, finally...

Papa Doofenshmirtz. Memories of my terrible childhood rose, unbidden, into my mind, and I frowned shortly. The baby in my arms withered up in fear as she met my angry expression, and I softened up. Whatever I did, I would never let her be threatened. I would never ill-treat her as my parents did. I would always protect and love her like a true father.

Moreover, both of us- Charlene and me—knew what we were going to call her. She would be Vanessa. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.


	15. Boy meets girl

**A/N: **_**"I may be a nerd, but I can narrate flashbacks too,"**_

**Guess who! It is Baljeet. (Ginger and Wendy appear from nowhere and squeal with joy)**

**Me: Go away and let Baljeet come in! (The girls exclaim in disappointment and disperse)**

**By the way, the quote is imaginary, so don't ask me where I got it. Note that all the speech in this chapter is supposed to be in Hindi, it is just written as English so that we can understand. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Boy Meets Girl<span>

**As told by **_**Baljeet**_

It was late morning in India. It was when I was five, and I was not a nerd. I was just a carefree young boy who loved having fun, somewhat like Phineas, in fact. I was prancing about on the deserted plains near the home where we live. I scrambled through the tussocky grass, which felt wet and fresh beneath my feet. Little flowers were peeping out of the grass timidly, and there was a cool breeze blowing. The sky was murky and overcast with clouds, but that did not stop me. A few drops of rain began to pelt my head.

Suddenly, my eyes fell on a small girl, about my age. I had never seen her before. She was small and tanned, with tousled, messy, deep brown hair, tied into two messy ponytails, and warm brown eyes. She wore a simple frock, which was pale yellow in colour, and black sandals. She ran onto the plain, then her warm brown eyes fell on my small, deep brown eyes, and we stared at each other for a long time. Finally, she approached me slowly, and spoke.

"What is your name?"

"Baljeet," I said unhesitatingly.

"Hello," she said quietly. "I am Mishti,"

Then, as we looked up at the sky, more drops of rain began to pelt us, and then a shower of rain fell from the sky. We stood there, shivering and hugging ourselves and soaking wet in the rain.

"Baljeet! It is raining, come inside!" called a familiar voice. It was my mother. "Got to go," I said to Mishti, and ran off, leaving the girl to dash quickly back to her home.

We became best friends.


	16. A pleasant touch

A Pleasant Touch

**As told by **_**Vanessa**_

"How could you do the wrong thing _again_, Dad?"

I was feeling angry and sour. When I was ten, I was usually bad-tempered, but I felt even worse than usual today. Today was my birthday, and dad had given me what I did _not_ want: a big girly party.

"Vanessa, please!"

I ignored my father's unhappy plea. He was _always_ getting it wrong, and I did not like it. I dragged the birthday cap off my head. "I am leaving," I announced heatedly.

"One minute, Vanessa, _please_," said Dad urgently, as he went into his room. He came out holding a little package, wrapped in glittery red gift-wrap. "For you," he said meekly.

I sighed gloomily, and received it ungraciously from him. With strong fingers, I tore apart the gift-wrapping, and opened the box. Inside lay a pair of small, gleaming teal-coloured hoop earrings I had my eyes on for a long time. I allowed a smile to mar my haughty features.

"Well, Dad, I guess you got one right," I said stiffly. "Thanks,"

At least Dad got _something _right this time. I think he really does care for me after all.


	17. Where's Daddy?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a week, school's begun and I have to get through homework and studies. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews please!**

* * *

><p><span>Where's Daddy?<span>

**As told by **_**Phineas**_

I scampered down the stairs, nearly tumbling down the steps in my haste to get downstairs and see dad, mom, Perry and Candace that morning. I was only three and a half then. However, when my feet touched the floor, I sensed something wrong.

The house was not as lively and vibrant as usual—it was just silent. Not alive with voices and clinks and sound from the TV, but just—still. I felt unnerved, and ran agitatedly from one room to another, calling wildly.

"Daddy? Daddy?" I called in my little babyish voice. "Dad?"

I stumbled into the living room, and there was Mom, sitting on the sofa, shaking with silent sobs, her face buried resolutely in her hands. Eight-year-old Candace was huddled next to her, her legs on the seat, a warm rug tucked around her, looking miserable and tearful. Perry was crouched at the foot of the sofa mournfully.

With increasing despondency, I ran up to Mom and clutched at her leg fretfully. Mom raised her head. I gazed into her face, which was a mask of tears, and she gazed back into my little face, so like my father's, and tears ran slowly down her cheeks again.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked quietly, anxiously.

Mom began to shake with silent sobs again, and buried her face in her hands. As if in a dream, I heard Mom's faint, pained, muffled voice whispering:

"...he's gone, Phineas...gone..."

"Where?" I insisted curiously. There was no answer from Mom, only sobs. Then I felt a smaller, warm hand placed on my shoulder, and I looked over to my other side. It was Candace. A tear ran down her stained cheek as she whispered in a pained voice: "Heaven,"


	18. Toolbox

**A/N: 22 reviews at the time of writing! I am pleased - thanks to all those who reviewed, favourited and added this to their story alert list so far- this means a lot to me. _Little Memories_ has now become my most reviewed fanfic. Anyway, here's the eighteenth chapter, hope you like it-**

Toolbox

**As told by **_**Ferb**_

I walked about the house, feeling happy—happier than usual. The rooms were decorated modestly, with colourful little paper streamers and chains hung about. I knew why. It was my eighth birthday.

As I walked into the dining room, a collective, cheerful shout nearly deafened me.

"Happy Birthday, Ferb!"

I smiled a small smile as seven-year-old Phineas jumped down from his chair, and threw his arms around me. The twelve-year-old Candace pounced on me with a fierce hug, and Mom came over and ruffled my hair fondly, as my own mother used to do. Perry approached me and chattered in a friendly way. When everybody had calmed down, I walked over to the dining table, and sat between Dad and Phineas.

"Hello, Ferb dear," said Dad, smiling at me in his gentle way. "Many happy returns of the day. Look, you seem to have got many presents,"

I looked interestedly at the various small packages piled up near my plate, all wrapped in colourful gift-wrap. Dad pushed them towards me, and out of curiosity, I immediately took up the first one. It was a small package, with a small note attached to it.

"_From Phineas and Candace. Hope you like it!"_

I tore open the gift-wrap with strong fingers, and found a new white shirt and purple overalls folded neatly inside. I smiled at Candace and Phineas gratefully, before proceeding to examine the rest of the gifts: a small photo frame from Isabella, a new pair of dark-blue-and-white trainers from Mom, and finally I got to the last gift: Dad's gift.

I tore off the shining, sapphire coloured gift-wrap, and stared at the large box, which now lay, on my lap. It had a sleek, shining red body, with a glass front that highlighted the contents of the box perfectly: a brand-new wrench, a wire-cutter, a pair of scissors, a hammer, a small box of nails, and a small pocketknife…A plethora of tools lay inside, all brand-new and unused, inside my new toolbox.

I smiled. This was exactly what I wanted. I turned to Dad…

"Thanks, Dad,"


	19. Little Brother

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long absence—I didn't have the heart to update this. **_**The Rebellion**_** is nearly finished, so I'll return to this and **_**Last Day of Summer**_**. Hope you enjoy this—**

* * *

><p><span>Little Brother<span>

**As told by **_**Candace**_

I crept up closer to Grandma Betty Jo, my excitement mounting.

"They will come, won't they?" I asked, my voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

Grandma smiled comfortingly, and ruffled my short mop of bright orange hair. "They will, dear," she said, in a soothing voice. "And when they do, they'll have with them a little baby for you play with,"

I smiled, and leaned my head comfortably against Grandma's shoulder. She let it lay there.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Grandma jumped up with a start. I sat up straight in thrill. They had come! Grandma got up, and I jumped down from the sofa with her, and dashed down to the door, Grandma loping along by my side. Reaching the door, she unlocked it, turned the handle round, and the door swung open.

I squealed in joy as Mom walked in, smiling warmly, and looking rather exhausted. She was leaning against Dad, my real dad, and in his arms, he was holding a little white bundle with a pointy nose sticking out of it. He held the bundle out to me, and Grandma and I peered inside in delight.

Inside was a tiny little baby, with a triangular head that was so like Dad's, and a light little mop of red hair on his head. He looked up at us with big, curious, deep-blue eyes, taking in everything around him.

"Here's a little brother for Candace, who's an exact copy of his father," I heard Mom say gladly.

"Except for his hair," added Dad.

"What are you going to call him?" Grandma was asking inquisitively.

"He's going to be Phineas Charles Flynn," replied Dad proudly. I lifted my eyes to look up at Mom joyfully, and then I stared back at the little baby. Our eyes met, and it was then that l realised that I was going to be a big sister to little Phineas—for all my life.


	20. Whatcha doin?

Whatcha doin'?

**As told by **_**Isabella**_

Delighted screams sounded across the little playground, and the dust flew as all the kids from the upper and lower kindergartens played boisterously in the playground—some of the smallest kids playing in the little sandbox filled with soft, squashy sand, other kids flying high into the air on swings, sliding swiftly down the slides, whirling around on the roundabout.

I felt as lonely and forlorn and lost as usual as I sat, alone, beneath a big shady tree in a corner of the little kindergarten playground. My deep-blue eyes were fixed intensely on the kids in the playground, until I heard a familiar boy's voice that I liked.

"Hi, Isabella. Whatcha doing?"

I looked beside me in surprise. Five-year-old Phineas, a short, skinny little triangle-headed boy with a messy mop of red hair, wearing blue overalls over a white t-shirt, was now sitting beside me. I smiled at him warmly, and asked, "Where's Ferb?"

"Ferb's ill," said Phineas, fiddling with his shoelace. "He's home in bed,"

As I turned again to watch the kids on the playground with Phineas, I reflected that my friendly, cheerful little neighbour always seemed to _brighten up my day._


	21. Goodbye

**A/N: **_**Last day of summer**_** will be returning soon, I am currently modifying all the chapters again. Honestly, it was only now that I actually planned the story. Many people seem to like **_**Little Memories**_**—30 reviews at the time of writing! Thanks a lot! Anyway, here is a Perry one:**

* * *

><p><span>Goodbye<span>

**As told by **_**Perry**_

I strolled into the old dormitory, the dormitory I had known for about two years by now, taking in the familiar surroundings for the last time: a small, homely room, with a row of warm, furry, custom-sized beds, all in light, subtle, simple colours. The air-conditioner stirred the cool air in the room as usual, and cool, silvery light lit the dorm. I never used to stay here overnight, for I had owners of my own, who gave me a bed and a home and food and affection.

The graduation ceremony had finished about an hour ago. As I proudly ran my fingers across the brim of my new fedora, I suddenly met someone very familiar, who was standing right in front of me: a small, pale-pink coloured Chihuahua, standing up on its hind legs, with an old, battered, cobalt-blue coloured fedora upon its head, with a black band around it.

"Pinky!" I chattered.

Pinky smiled pleasantly at me, and barked softly,

"So you graduated,"

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly. "I won't ever be coming here again, not after today," I gestured around the dorm. "Major Monogram told me that I've got a base of my own,"

Pinky's eyes widened under the brim of his old, battered training agent's fedora. "You spoke with _him_—the chief?" he barked excitedly. "Wow, that's cool! No training agent usually speaks to any senior officer,"

I raised an eyebrow. "But I am not a training agent any more, Pinky," I said. "I am now an official OWCA agent,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot for a moment," said Pinky glumly. "Well, that's a nice new hat you got,"

"Yeah," I said proudly, taking the new fedora off my head: it was shiny and new and a smooth brown colour, with a black band around it. "I think it's time for me to go, Pinky: Phineas might have worried his head off about me,"

Pinky smiled a small, sad smile. "Well, I guess I'll have to stay here for one more year or so," he whined. "Goodbye, Perry,"

"Bye," I said briefly, smiling back at Pinky, raising a hand in greeting. I turned, and walked out of the dormitory, aware of Pinky staring after me with intense longing.


	22. Argument

**A/N: Sorry for being absent for so long! I am lacking inspiration for Dr Doofenshmirtz; so ideas, anyone? For the time being, I am writing about—**

* * *

><p><span>Argument<span>

**As told by **_**Vanessa**_

I tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep.

There were loud voices of disagreement coming from the sitting room, coming through the slightly ajar door of my bedroom. I lay in bed, growing more and more irritated and despondent, until I finally jumped down from bed, pattered to the door, stepped out of the bedroom, and then walked down the little corridor that connected my bedroom to the sitting room.

I heard Dad's slightly frenzied, loud voice.

"But, Charlene—"

Dad was standing with his hand raised as if to stop Mom from doing something. He was wearing his usual full-sleeved black turtleneck sweater and olive-green coloured slacks. Mom was packing two small cases furiously, scowling.

"No, Heinz!"

"Don't go, Charlene—don't take Vanessa away from me—"

"She doesn't deserve you!"

Mom shut the rather dusty briefcase, which sent up small clouds of dust, and threw on a travelling coat. Just then, Dad's eyes fell on me, and his jaw dropped slightly. Mom caught his attention, too, and looked, gasping a little as she did so.

They had not been aware of me in the corridor, watching the quarrel in shock, my eyes wide.

But now it was too late. I knew what was going to happen.

My life changed forever when Mom walked off the next day, taking me with her.


	23. Nemesis

**A/N: Let me see…oh yeah, last time I asked for Doofenshmirtz ideas. Well, a big thanks to MeanMrsMustard for responding, nobody else did. I'll be using your ideas soon, though. I have a poll on my profile about my oneshot _Remorse_- and by the way, I've added a third option to it. Here it is— reviews please!**

* * *

><p><span>Nemesis<span>

**As told by **_**Dr Doofenshmirtz**_

The teal-furred platypus jumped away from me, his fur bristling, his warm brown eyes narrowed, the fedora on his head lopsided. I took a step menacingly forward, trying to frighten the platypus. But it seemed that Perry the Platypus, however new he was to this whole battling-an-evil-scientist thing, would never be frightened. His eyes merely narrowed more as he took out a pen from his pocket, and brandished it, beckoning boldly.

"What the—"I screamed, seizing an antique sword hanging on the hall and brandishing it. Perry the Platypus wasn't daunted; he merely moved carefully sideward as I started approaching him threateningly with the sword.

And then he attacked. He suddenly leapt straight into my face, jabbing the pen wildly at me, my efforts to parry the sharp point of the pen in vain. I raised my sword, but Perry the Platypus shook the pen at me so hard that blue ink was suddenly splattered across my face, obstructing my vision. The sword dropped from my hand, and I raised my hand, trying to wipe the ink off.

Perry the Platypus leaped away, and I hastily managed to wipe the ink off my eyes so that I could see through my eyelids a slit, and the first thing I saw was Perry the Platypus leaping right onto the machine—right onto the self-destruct button. There was a loud beep.

"_NO!"_ I cried in horror.

Perry the Platypus leapt onto the window-sill looked around him at me, and shrugging distractedly, jumped off. I dragged myself to the window-sill, only to see the platypus parachuting safely off. Just then there were a series of even louder beeps—

"No-no-no-no-no-_no!_" I stuttered, feeling around for the machine in sheer fright. Then there was a huge bang, and the machine exploded, along with the building. I heard the rush of fire, the flames licking around me. Shaking my fist in the air, I uttered the first words that came to my tongue.

"_Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" _

And thus, an enmity was born.


	24. Fall

**A/N: Hi, it's me, Jollyme, with another chapter. Some of you may know that I am now writing a story that is loosely based on P & F: ATSD, and this story, too, is based on it. The character is 2****nd**** dimension Perry the **_**Platypus**_**, right before he became the Platyborg. The other story, **_**the Dictator's Daughter**_**, may link to this memory in a later chapter. This may not be as fluffy and light-hearted as the other chapters, just saying. And this character won't appear again after this.**

* * *

><p><span>Fall<span>

**As told by **_**Perry – 2**_

I struggled against the Normbot holding me, but in vain.

Doofenshmirtz strode over, wearing an inexplicable smirk in his face, his head held high, his hands deep in the pockets of the greyish lab coat he wore. He peered closely at me, and chuckled.

"So, Perry the Platypus," he whispered. "You finally fall before my power,"

I glared at him, my fur bristling. The sharp, throbbing pain in my head had never quite died away. I could feel the dark-purplish bruise on the back of my head swelling rapidly.

I felt cold metal on my hands, and heard a clinking noise, and looked down. Doofenshmirtz had just clapped handcuffs on my wrists, hateful old things of cool, icy, tight metal. They made me feel like a helpless prisoner.

And then my nemesis casually took the fedora off my head, and tossed it away. I gasped, and struggled to stop him, but it was no use. The Normbot merely tightened its grip. Doofenshmirtz said something, and his imperious voice was full of triumph, yet a tiny vein of regret ran through it.

"Take him to the operation room,"

I was set down, and the Normbot flanked me, forcing me to drag myself forward. Doofenshmirtz followed behind triumphantly, with his scared little daughter in tow. We approached a door, a big, shiny door, of strangely silvery metal, with a large wheel on it. As the wheel was turned and the door opened with a soft hissing noise, I bowed my head, not wanting to look at the machinery in the room. A single tear seeped from beneath my eyelid. I could hear Doofenshmirtz speaking briskly.

"Execute Operation Cyborg; subject Perry the Platypus, time 1045,"

I was dragged further forward, no longer seeing where I was going, owing to the fact that my vision was blurred with tears. I suddenly felt an abrupt prick into my neck, a sudden shoot of sharp pain, and then I was falling to the ground, the world rapidly going dark for me. A Normbot seemed to loom above me, swimming on the edges of my vision, and then I knew nothing more for a long time.


	25. Locket

**A/N: With the release of ATSD, some memories have gone invalid—like the "Meeting Perry" memory for instance. This happens right after they get Perry the Platypus from the animal rescue center in the continuity of ATSD, not in the continuity of **_**Little Memories**_**.**

* * *

><p><span>Locket<span>

**As told by **_**Phineas**_

I cuddled Bartholomew close to me, burying myself into his warm, teal-blue fur, which smelled strongly of…freshly-laundered clothes. Ferb sat next to me, gently stroking our new pet platypus, who was purring very softly, his eyes half-closed. Candace was on my other side, her nose pressed to the window, although she occasionally stole longing glances at Bartholomew.

"You know, Ferb," I said, pointing at Bartholomew. "I think we should change his name. It doesn't seem…right,"

Ferb nodded.

"We should think about it when we get home," I continued.

"Agreed," said Ferb.

Suddenly, I was reminded of something, and I dug my hand into my pocket. My small fingers closed around something small and solid, which felt good. I pulled it out, and opened my fist. The locket lay there on my palm, glinting a pretty golden in the warm sunlight that was erupting through the car window. I snapped it open. Inside were a picture of me, and a picture of Ferb, alongside an empty slot. I felt warm as I thought of what I was going to do.

"Bartholomew," I addressed the platypus, which looked up at me with warm brown eyes. "This locket was going to be for the very special pet we were going to adopt. And it is you, Bartholomew," I looked at Ferb, who had a slight smile on his face. "You are going to be our very special pet for ever and ever,"

Saying this, I put the necklace over Perry's head, and carefully lowered it so that it lay carefully over his shoulders, the locket itself resting on his chest. I tucked it carefully under his fur, which was so deep it nearly hid the locket entirely.

"When we get home, Ferb, we'll take a picture of—hey, that's it! I know what we're gonna rename Bartholomew,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know the rest. Reviews please!**


	26. Gone Forever

**A/N: This memory is based on a suggestion by twoheaded dragonlover, "Where's Mommy"**

* * *

><p><span>Gone Forever<span>

**As told by **_**Ferb**_

It was while I was only four, still living in Chelsea, London. It was an unusually fine day.

Dad and I were watching TV. Mom was out buying groceries with a friend. We were watching my favourite show—Lucky Boy, and it was while I was busy gurgling with laughter that the doorbell rang. It caught our attention, and I stifled my laughter at once. Dad muted the TV, and got up to open the door.

I peered curiously over the edge of the sofa, expecting to see the tall, slender figure of my Mom, laughing as usual, her curly ash-blonde hair flowing down her back. Instead my eyes fell on a big, burly policeman, who was speaking briskly to my father. I sensed something wrong, for my insides were tingling with uneasiness. Dad seemed to get more and more distressed with every word the policeman said.

"No, not Grace!" he exclaimed.

"I am sorry, Mr Fletcher," said the policeman in a low voice. "But it is true. Mrs Fletcher is in a critical state with little hope of surviving,"

Then a loud ring rang out, disturbing the rather silent atmosphere. The policeman answered his cell phone, and in a minute, put his cell-phone back into his pocket with a worried, pitying expression on his face, and told Dad something in a low, sympathetic voice. At this, Dad let out a low, distressed moan, and turned hopelessly towards me. I frowned worriedly.

He staggered towards me, and threw his arms around me, tears falling down his face. I returned the hug, ignorant of the matter and yet worried. I was calm until I heard the whisper in my ear.

"You won't see your mom again, Ferb dear…she's gone to heaven,"

At that moment, I didn't understand completely what Dad said, but something in his voice told me that it was true, and that it had happened. I didn't stop to wonder why, but broke out into a passion of tears and sobs, hugging Dad ever more tightly. It was later that I understood that Mom, who had always been so cheery and happy, had been involved in a car accident.

Whatever it was, the only thing that mattered was that Grace Fletcher had gone. Gone for ever.


	27. Midnight

**A/N: Hey everyone, long time no see. To celebrate the New Year (and a late Christmas -sorry) - I am going to compose a series of various Holiday Memories. Hope you enjoy them and reviews please! Incidentally—A Happy New Year, everyone.**

* * *

><p><span>Midnight<span>

**As told by **_**Candace**_

"Two more minutes," I yawned as she looked at my watch. Its face glowed a very dim green, showing the time _11:58_. A shiver of impending excitement passed through me. The nightlight of my bedroom bathed the room in soft, shadowy lavender light. "Pass me a sandwich, Stacy,"

"Mmm," said Stacy simply, adjusting her position on the bed before reaching down to the melamine tray which stood at the foot of the bed. It was nearly empty, I observed, only two sandwiches left among the scattered breadcrumbs. I received a small, cold something from Stacy. The cooled-down, rather damp grilled-cheese sandwich sat in my hands. My favourite. I took an enormous bite.

"One more minute," Stacy informed me, grinning as she glanced at the wall clock. She drained the last drops of coffee from her warm mug. I felt myself breathing fast, grinning wide with excitement.

"I only hope Mom doesn't find out we stayed up until midnight," I said casually as I squinted down at my watch and then back again to Stacy.

"I hope not," agreed Stacy heartily. "She would be mad, wouldn't-"

Sudden loud tinkling peals broke the silent room. We jumped as the alarm clock started ringing in excitement as the minute hand-and the hour hand-stood at 12. It was begun! It was a New Year! But there was that ever-lasting ring to worry about. I swore under my breath. Why did I even set the alarm?

"Stupid clock," I muttered under my breath, pushing the clock off the side table. The clock smashed onto the floor, silenced at once, but making a loud bang as it crashed to the floor. I gulped. But this was a time for desperate measures. Atleast the glass hadn't broken.

Just then, the door opened, and a familiar shape stood there, dark against the light-filled doorway. I gulped for the second time, and I felt Stacy beside me copy me. _Mom_.

"Mom-we-" I started trying to explain, in what clearly seemed a wretched attempt to avoid being busted.

The figure of Mom put up a hand. I stopped short, my voice caught in my throat as though a hook had suddenly caught in there.

"Candace," she said sternly. "I know you wanted Stacy over for a sleepover, but that still does not justify both of you staying up till midnight,"

I gulped. "I know," I said.

"But still," continued Mom. "I am sure you know that it's a new year. And I don't really want to start the New Year by busting you, do you, girls?"

She came forward into the light, so that we could see her face properly. To my utter amazement, she was—smiling. Smiling in a knowing manner, in a manner that suggested— _I know, I've done this before, it's all right._

And then she turned around, and looked behind her shoulder at us, wiggling a finger playfully at us.

"Oh, and go immediately to bed, or I might change my mind about punishing you. So long, and a happy new year!"

She grinned, and slid out of the room, before closing the door behind her. For the first time since Mom left, I looked at Stacy, and felt the corners of my mouth curve into a wide grin. And chuckling, we shared a small high-five.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it! How was it? Reviews please! And a HAPPY NEW YEAR. XD**


	28. Fireside Girl

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's Jollyme! Gosh, I've been away for a long time! What with schoolwork and stuff, and also an extremely looong period of Writer's Block, I've not been able to write a word. But hopefully I'll be able to return full-time after my exams are over and once, well, not 104 days **_**big**_**, but still, considerably big summer vacation starts. :-)**

**I am also taking requests of ideas that can be written in 900 words or lesser! Reviews please, and feel free to send in your ideas and vote on the poll on my profile! (They must be set in a time that is before the ongoing episodes of **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**, though...) **

**Also, please note that Gillian is supposed to be Adyson's older sister, and she belongs to me.**

Fireside Girl

**As told by **_**Isabella**_

"I, Mrs Eliza Feyersied, honourable founder of the Organization of the Fireside Girls, do hereby proclaim you a Fireside Girl, Troop 46231!"

I stood there, looking nervously up and smiling at Mrs Feyersied, who gently smiled back at me. She gently lowered my outstretched right arm to my side. I watched as an old Fireside Girl, a teenager with messy dark brown hair in a ponytail, a face full of dimples, and a sash decorated with patches, approach each of the girls by my side, and gently lower a blank white sash, with a single Fireside Girl badge on it, over each girl's head.

And in no time at all, it appeared, she, Gillian Sweetwater, was in front of me. I distinctly felt my knees shaking as she, beaming, lowered the sash over my head and onto my shouldered. I nervously bent my knees in what was supposed to be a curtsy, and distinctly felt the smiles of the elderly woman nearby and the teenager in front of me, upon all of us. I suddenly caught the eye of the girls next to me, all like me, trembling very slightly, but still smiling, and I suddenly felt at home as though this was what I was born as.


	29. Thunderstorm

**A/N: I digged into my imagination to write this absolutely fluffy little moment! It's my first ever proper drabble! (cheers) Hope you enjoy!**

Thunderstorm

**As told by **_**Perry**_

I had always been scared of thunderstorms. _Always._

When the sky turned ominously dark, I knew that I was about to experience my first thunderstorm with little Phineas. Thunder roared, jagged forks of blinding light flashed across the sky. I crept closer to Phineas, scared, shutting my eyes. And I felt him return the hug, pressing closer into the warm feel of my fur, trembling.

"Krkrkrkrkr," I chattered softly, pressing closer to his warm clothes, staring with wide eyes at him.

"Yeah," whispered baby Phineas into my fur. "Me hates storms too,"


	30. Crush

Crush

**As told by **_**Doofenshmirtz**_

Cascades of bright orange hair that tumbled down her shoulders, eyes that were a splendidly wavering blue, a sweet mouth that was full of smiles. The teenaged salesgirl that stood behind the counter shook her hair back, smiling widely.

"You're only about as old as I am? That's cool," said the girl enthusiastically. Her eyes searched me, taking all of me in, and as she did so, her red eyebrows shot up into her hair. "You seem so….awkward," She giggled. "Oops, I goofed,"

"Doesn't really matter, Linda," I said, grinning nervously. It didn't _really_ matter whatever she said, did it?

"Don't take that to heart," Linda grinned momentarily, then frowned as she seemed to suddenly realise something. "Why do you come here anyway? You don't even buy anything, you just, um- skulk about around here,"

I could feel myself blush a fiery red all over. How could I ever tell her that all I came to that particular store for was to _merely gaze at her all day_?

**A/N: Oooh that was so sweet…much more than I expected. I don't consider much about the Linda/Doofenshmirtz relationship; this is just a random bit. Thanks to MeanMrsMustard for the idea, and this is a teenaged Doofenshmirtz and Linda. I wrote her as more like Phineas in character, and feisty. Hope you enjoy!**


	31. Meeting Perry the Platypus

**A/N: This one is by Vanessa, and dates back to when she's rather young….and it is **_**her**_** first meeting with Perry. **_**Not**_** her father's. Perry and Vanessa must look so cute here! Hope you enjoy! Review…please?**

Meeting Perry the Platypus

**As told by **_**Vanessa**_

I sat idly and fiddled with my shoelace as I sat, bringing my knees close to my chin. As much as I tried not to be interested, I found my gaze, almost compellingly, begin to observe the weird scene in front of me- particularly that furry little bundle of turquoise, with the tangerine bill and brown fedora. Blow after blow, kick after kick, a blur of furry turquoise and swishing white moved around the room.

I watched with wide eyes. The little thing rolled over to Dad's inator so fast he was a mere second's impression on my eyes. The next thing I knew, the inator was beeping dangerously, and Dad was shrieking, and the platypus was tipping his fedora to me. Just before he leapt out the window, I could have sworn I glimpsed a small smile on his face. And then Dad was grabbing my hand and we were running for God knew what, and just as we skidded halfway down the stairs, there was a dull explosion from behind that shook the building. I trembled instantaneously.

"_Curse you,_ Perry the Platypus!" shrieked Dad, waving his fist dramatically in the air. _Perry._ What a cute name for a pet!


	32. A nerd meets a bully

A nerd meets a bully

**As told by **_**Baljeet**_

Only having just arrived in Danville some days ago, I wandered around Danville Park, alone. I had not found any friend yet. I felt shy, because Danville seemed so different from India. I was approaching a bench, occupied by a single boy. I walked past casually, but something compelled me to look back. I observed the boy carefully. He must have been more or less my age, but he was tall and bulky for his age. His face wore a distant, tough frown, which, somehow, seemed to hide the tiniest hint of loneliness. And that ignited a small spark of pity within me. I approached him, and asked him his name. He barely looked up at me.

"Buford," he said. "Got nothing to do, so here I am, sittin'all alone," He grimaced as he finally looked up at me.

"Oh," I said nervously. A mixture of thoughts raced through me. He was like me. He was alone. He had no friends. And beneath the tough exterior, I was sure that he must have been a very lonely child….lonelier then I ever had been. I held out my hand.

"Baljeet. Friends call me Jeet."

Buford grinned, and took my hand. I squealed in pain as he nearly crushed it.

Thus began our frenemy-ship.

**A/N: Interesting trivia: Baljeet's commonly used nickname, "Jeet" , is actually yet another independent name which means "winner". So Baljeet means "mighty winner" or something of that sort. Thanks to Lowrider for inspiring this take on the Baljeet-Buford relationship (purely frenemies) through his story, "**_**When I Come Around**_**". Hope you enjoy, and review….please?**


	33. Always There

**A/N: Done on request of Brainless Genius :-) Not really about Linda meeting Lawrence (I am blank about that), but it is about Linda and Lawrence. Can you find something odd about this story? Enjoy and review…please?~~**

Always There

Once again, Linda found herself standing almost limp by the grave, her head bowed, her hands clasped so tightly together her knuckles were almost white. It was a frosty winter morning, and no one was in sight. Linda was glad for that. She knelt gingerly down, and ran her hand over the cold marble tombstone. On it were the engraved words

_Jonathan Flynn_

She shut her eyes briefly and allowed a tear to moisten the grave before tenderly placing a bunch of sweet-smelling pansies on the grave. The tears fell thick onto the flowers now, and suddenly there was a gentle hand on her shoulder. Linda tucked her hair slowly behind her shoulder and looked behind. It was Lawrence.

"Lawrence," muttered Linda, hastily standing up and drawing her coat tightly around her figure. The cold and the tears were blurring her eyes. Hastily, she raised the back of her hand to her face, but before she could, sturdier fingers than hers had firmly, yet tenderly, wiped the tears away. A mournful voice:

"I am so sorry, Linda,"

Linda gazed up, confused. "Why should you be sorry?"

"I am sorry," he repeated again, "for you, Linda," And throwing his arms around Linda, he brought her close to his chest. Linda's eyes widened, and again tears filled the blue orbs. And she grabbed his coat and sobbed her heart out, and Lawrence rested his lips gently on her forehead before he spoke in a whisper, his voice slightly shaky.

"I will always be there for you, Linda, don't you worry,"


	34. New Daddy

**A/N: A random bit of stuff that has absolutely no story. I take requests! (requests that can be written in less than about 400 words) Enjoy~~**

New Daddy

**As told by **_**Phineas**_

Mom smiled down at me, a persuasive, yet apprehensive smile, before putting her right arm over the strange man's shoulders, and grasping his left hand with her own. There was the silvery glint of a ring on her finger. Even though it was not very polite, Candace stared unabashedly at the tall man in front of us, because it was somehow very compelling to look at him.

He towered above us, almost, but wasn't very frightening—instead he was very long and lanky, with messy brown hair and thick spectacles. He smiled awkwardly down at us, and we stared at him, eyes wide.

"Sweetie," said Mom, through her sincere smile. "Sweetie, this man is going to be your new daddy,"

He was still smiling awkwardly, and offered his hand, kneeling so that he was face-to-face with us. Taken aback, Candace took his hand, giggling at his formality. I still stared, eyebrows high upon my forehead, and then looked behind him at the open door, where a little green-haired boy stood shyly. My face broke into a broad smile as I relented, and threw my arms around my dad-to-be.

I had never wanted a second daddy, really, but if he was _Ferb's_ daddy, he must be all right.


	35. Bearable

**A/N: Just as a reminder, I take requests that are about the past of Phineas, Ferb and other characters, and which can be written in about or less than 400 or 500 characters. A question for you - I am planning to end Little Memories at 50. Shall I proceed? (I am running out of ideas). Enjoy! ~~**

Bearable

**As told by **_**Ferb**_

The hotel room was almost in darkness, had it not been for the warm, golden light that the table lamp bathed the room in. I hugged the warm blanket tucked in around me to myself, and smiled sleepily at Dad. He sat next to me, half-lying down, stroking my hair in a tender, calm way, and I felt my eyelids closing.

"So, Ferb, you like your new babysitter? Miss Stoner?"

I shook my head.

"Awww, you don't?" Dad had started using that baby-tone. "She's a nice woman, isn't she?"

I thought, as much as my sleepy mind would allow me to. A soft, sleepy voice. "Maybe,"

"Well then…" he was lost in thought. "Shall we talk about cars, Ferb? You were always very interested in them, weren't you? There are lots of them here, in America!"

"I don't like them, not here," a shake of my head.

"Well," said Dad, looking puzzled. "The food, then?"

Shook my head. No.

"Our hotel? Our room?" he gestured around the room.

Nope.

"So you don't like anything here," he said in mock seriousness. "So you don't like Linda either?"

Mmm-hmm. Another shake of my head.

"Or Candace?"

"No…"

Dad gave a big sigh. "Phineas?"

"N—" I stopped myself, and flushed a pale red, as I hung my head. Then, looking up at father again, I smiled a small, sad smile. "Well…" I said awkwardly. "Phin is what makes my stay here so bearable," And with a smile on my lips, my eyes closed. The last thing I felt was the warmth of my father's lips on my forehead, and then a tiny whisper, "Good night, sweetheart,"


	36. Present

**A/N: Nothing much to say, just enjoy~~**

Present

**As told by**_** Candace**_

"Thank you so much, Mom. Thanks so much, Dad,"

I stood on tiptoe to hug both Mom and Dad, in turn, and returned to staring at all those lovely birthday presents which lay scattered on the ground, and then smiled at my parents again, feeling all warm inside. My five-year-old brothers, for some reason, were whispering together excitedly.

"That was the end of a perfect day," I said, yawning contentedly. "There's nothing else, is there, Mom?"

"There is," said Mom, smiling warmly at me. "Lawrence?"

Dad, grinning, produced a huge, huge package from nowhere. I gasped, how could I have missed it? The present was certainly the largest of all my others: it was almost as big as me. It was covered in bright orange giftwrap and secured with a ribbon of red silk.

"Phineas and Ferb _insisted_ on buying you this for your birthday," said Lawrence, grinning.

I took in a long, quiet breath, and received the gift from Dad. The gift was so heavy I nearly lost my balance and fell.

There was a collective gasp as I quickly undid the giftwrap. It was a Ducky Momo doll. A _huge_ one. It was big and stuffy and simply cuddly. Its dark eyes shone glassily down at me. I felt a bright pink flush creep slowly up into my cheeks as I turned slowly to look at my brothers.

"How did—how did you—"

The boys never let me finish my stutter – Phineas yelled, "Group hug!", and before I knew it, there were the two boys running up to me, the patter-patter of their feet resounding in my ears, and then two pairs of small arms were flung around me, and two masses of red and green-coloured hair were in my eyes. Smiling, I flung my arms around them, too.

"We love you, sis," whispered Phineas, his lips moving tenderly across my cheek.

Pressing my lips gently to Phineas' and Ferb's hair in turn, I breathed into their ears, "Me too,"

And yes, Ducky Momo was hugging too.


End file.
